La antalogía de Judai & Manjoume
by KellenHakuen
Summary: La gente podría decir que Manjoume era frío, tosco y huraño, mil injurias podían llenarle a su persona, pero, él pensaba que era demasiado cálido. (Rivalshipping) (Judai x Manjoume)


¡Hace mucho que quería escribir algo de ellos! Son mi OTP de GX, consideraba justo y necesario escribirlo.

 **Dlsciaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias** : Contenido homosexual.

* * *

 **Recarga**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El castaño descendió con lentitud hasta chocar el oído contra la prenda de tono morado, los sonidos ajenos del latido acompasado lo alegraron lo suficiente para sentirse dichoso de aquello. Empezaba a notarlas, pequeñas sinfonías que causaban una especie de tormenta en él, explotándose en corrientes que causaban cosquillas en sus entrañas.

Con cada latido de Manjoume, Judai también estallaba en diez más.

Los dos estaban tácitos, disfrutándose del otro, sin pensar en nadie más o preocuparse por algo que no fuera sentirse, claro, hasta que el alegre Yuki lo arruinará con alguna de sus babosadas (Cómo diría Manjoume).

Afuera no se escuchaba más que algunos estudiantes del dormitorio quejándose de los horribles exámenes que hacía el profesor del obelisco azul, ignorando que atrás de ellos, en la puerta de madera; los dos estaban escondidos y refugiados adentro del dormitorio de Judai.

Yuki estaba encima del cuerpo de su novio, tratando de encontrar la posición perfecta para poder dormir. Y Manjoume, sólo aguantaba las intenciones de meterle un puñetazo en el ojo, esperaba que ese perdedor de chaqueta roja valorará sus descomunales esfuerzos para no aventarlo de la cama.

Y lo hacía.

A Judai realmente le agrada esto. La gente podría decir que Manjoume era frío, tosco y huraño, mil injurias podían llenarle a su persona, pero, él pensaba que era demasiado cálido.

Manjoume era acogedor o eso pensaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —en un bufido el moreno tiró de sus cabellos cafés.

El malbaratado chico ríe a pesar del dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, le manda una mirada, hay tanto amor que inclusive el agresivo moreno se sintió abrumado. Lo soltó, y Yudai volvió a recostarse encima de su cuerpo, acurrucándose en busca de alguna caricia.

Por parte del azabache, sólo llevó su mano a sus cabellos chocolate, paseándolo entre sus dedos y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Sólo me quería conectar contigo.

El de cabellos negros lo miró como si fuera una especie de visitante de otro mundo, paró su mano, empezando a comparar lo que acaba de decir con la idiotez más grande que había escuchado, por ende, lo dejó expresar en aquel comentario llenó de burla.

—¿Tantos duelos te derritieron el cerebro?

Jaden soltó una carcajada por la sarcástica respuesta que le obsequiaba. Siendo inmune a sus encantos.

—Los duelos me han agotado energía —fingió desplomarse encima del cuerpo ajeno, obteniendo a su vez un golpe en su alborotado cabello para que tomara distancias.

—Eso es genial, ojalá te mueras pronto.

Contestó de inmediato, mintiendo un poco y riendo con sorna al ver los ojos adoloridos de su novio.

—¡Manjoume! —expresó — Necesito que me ayudes a recargar.

Yuki coló sus brazos apoyados en la espalda de Jun, atrayéndolo un poco al elevarlo, el duelista de chaqueta negra, no hizo más que gruñir. Por un momento, el Slifer pensó en lo afortunado que era no recibir respuestas negativas cuándo hacía este tipo de gestos en él.

—Y según tú, ¿como te recargas?

Preguntó sin creerle, todavía mirándole como si fuera un retrasado o peor, una mosca en su comida.

—Un beso.

Masculló alegre, cuándo sintió los feroces ojos oscuros sobre él, volvió a sonreír excusándose sus palabras.

—¡Moriré si no lo haces!

Chilló, soltando una risa cuándo al acercarse el moreno estalló su mano contra su rostro, una bienvenida poco peculiar, pero así le gustaba.

—No. Es más, muérete, harás un favor al mundo.

El moreno interrumpió todas sus esperanzas, Yuki hizo un refunfuño por su respuesta.

—¡Cargarás con la muerte de tu novio!

Dijo, todavía recibiendo la amplia palma en su rostro, alejándolo como si fuera enfermedad mortal.

—¡No te puedes morir de algo como eso, retrasado!

—Sólo recargarme.

Chazz arqueó una ceja, bajando la mano y ciñendo sus pálidos brazos alrededor del cuello del slifer.

—Si se lo dices a alguien, juro que te arrepentirás de esto.

Dirigirlo a sus labios ansiosos a los de él. Maniobrando en el proceso de forma torpe hasta juntarse en un beso.

Los dos cuerpos palpitaron, el choque eléctrico les hizo estallarle en emociones de colores. Judai en sus labios, siempre encontraba una energía poderosa que le hacía sentirse completo, como le decía a Manjoume, le ayudaba a recargarse.

 **Notas finales.**

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, me animaré a subir más drabbles de esta pareja uwu.


End file.
